Hardgore Alice
Summary Ako Hatoda is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is middle school girl, with a very monotonous tone to the point of seeming completely emotionless. In reality, however, she is just very shy. Before meeting Snow White, Ako had a very low opinion of herself, to the point of considering herself a nuisance and attempting suicide. However, after she met Snow White who was kind to her and helped her, she wanted to repay her. This ultimately caused her to change her opinion of herself and decide to continue living for Snow White's sake. For that reason, she started playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Hardgore Alice, and became the 16th magical girl of N-city. Should someone threaten herself or Snow White, Alice has shown to have no hesitation to fight them with the full intention of killing them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Ako Hatoda, Hardgore Alice Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 11 or 12 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Regeneration (High-Mid, up to High over time. She can regenerate tissues from just a cell; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Supernatural Luck (with the Rabbit's Foot), Immortality (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than other magical girls. Scales to a casual Cranberry. Due to being immortal, she's capable of using all of her body's power without restraint and fear of recoil. Her punches effortlessly bent Calamity Mary's enhanced weapons, and she destroyed thick concrete walls by throwing her at one. She easily pierced Magicaloid 44’s magically steel-enhanced body with her arm.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level physically (More durable than regular magical girls. Even with the lack of restraints from her body thanks to her magic, she receives no backlash from her full-power attacks), but Immortal via regeneration Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Rabbit's Foot: A magical item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. Its effect can’t be controlled. Intelligence: Average, but very cautious and determined. Despite her magic making her almost invincible, it didn't make her overconfident. She was, in fact, very cautious when testing it. She also knew that she had to be extra cautious to keep her true identity a secret, as she could easily be killed in her human form. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Feats: *She killed Magicaloid 44 in one hit by piercing her magically steel-enhanced body and heart with her arm *She survived extreme violence from Calamity Mary for extended time. She got shot in the heart by an assault rifle, shot in the head with a shotgun, shot several more times with a shotgun until only gore was left, her regenerating gore shot by a sub-machine gun, exploded with a grenade and eviscerated with a knife, her remains were melted with Concentrated Sulfuric Acid, burned with gasoline, and got whatever remained of her cemented in a barrel that sunk at the bottom of the sea… Alice survived all that and her living gore broke the barrel enabling her to get out. All the weapons were magically enhanced by Calamity Mary’s magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 5/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 1/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Extreme Regeneration: Hardgore Alice’s magic is to have extreme regenerative properties; as long as there are any remains of her body, she will not die. Her body will regenerate from the largest chunk available at the time, and she can always regenerate tissues anywhere. She is virtually unkillable, despite being able to take damage. Her gore is also living and is strong enough to break through solid cement and break open a barrel at the bottom of the sea despite the strong water pressure. Despite having regeneration that trumps any damage, her actual regeneration speed isn’t fast, taking a few minutes. It is possible to completely kill her if enough damage is given faster than she can regenerate and if even her molecules can be destroyed. Gallery File:MGRP - Hardgore 3.jpg|Ako's human form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8